


Sharing

by ladylibido



Series: Enemies with Benefits [5]
Category: Monster Girls | Monster Boys, Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Misogyny, Snowballing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylibido/pseuds/ladylibido
Summary: In attempting to get some information on a target, Ketna uses Xerxes as a cover to get into a secretive social gathering of leaders in organized crimes. Naturally, running with Xerxes has it's complications, though Ketna makes the most of a potentially demeaning situation.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Enemies with Benefits [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891759
Kudos: 3





	Sharing

The place was heavily guarded as she would have expected, so getting in as a guest meant she could not only get some personal information on her target but also case the security of the location should she need to break in of her own accord at a later time. After her and Xerxes were taken through security, they were lead down the hall to a large lounge where some of the guests had already arrived and were conversing.

Ketna glanced around the room. Most of the faces were familiar, those she had recognized from dealing in forms of organized crime that she had thrown a wrench into on occasion. There was always something fun about being right next to the person you had personally interfered with while they had no idea you were the one responsible. One of the women she recognized glanced over to Xerxes as they entered. Xerxes and her held eye contact for a brief moment, exchanged a wordless acknowledgement of one another, then went about their business. Judging by the way Xerxes' posture changed in that moment, she had the sense there was history there to be dug up.

"Well Xerxes, this is different." A man with augmented arms she had recognized as being deeply involved in sex trafficking networks strode up to the two of them. Not her target but just as deplorable. His gait as he made his way across the room gave the indication he was at least slightly intoxicated. "Normally your escorts are more," he gestured at her with the drink in his hand. "Sensual, than this."

"Yeah was in the mood for somethin' classy." Xerxes reached over and slapped her firmly on the ass.

Ketna took the smack right on, barely moving from the hit. But what it was the fingers that slipped between her legs and grazed against her lips through the fabric for just a moment that gave her pause.

The man continued to look her over, not too subtly glancing under her shirt, before looking Ketna over completely while taking another swig. "Not even a skirt." He muttered to himself, then paused when he caught a look at her shoes, swallowing quickly to make a statement.

"Oh those aren't heels, you're just fuckin' tall."

"Congratulations, you have functioning visual comprehension." Ketna responded cooly.

"Aaahh I see now." The man pulled back pointing at Xerxes, then tapped the side of his head and grinned. "Spicy. You havin' fun putting her in her place, Man?" He started walking backward toward his chair, still facing them and pointing as he called out.

Xerxes grinned and the hand on Ketna's ass gripped tighter. "Y'Damn right" Again the finger returned between her legs digging in between between the lips through the fabric pressing up till he found the right spot, all while pulling her close to lean his head in next to hers. "An' I'm just gettin' started."

Ketna sucked in air between her teeth while she braced an arm against Xerxes' side, not to keep him away though it might look like that to anyone else, but to keep herself from losing her balance. The gesture, the aggression, while hitting the right point of contact nearly made her cave.

"You get me in on that, yeah?" He sat down in his chair and thumbed to the woman that had been kneeling at the side of his chair. "I mean I like my girls _real_ obedient but sometimes you just gotta have one put up a fight every now and again."

"Ain't nothin better than breakin' a bitch." Xerxes concurred.

"Here here!" The man responded drunkenly boisterous then re-filled his tequila.

All the while, Ketna smiled to herself, knowing damn well that the both of them knew, neither was 'breaking' any time soon.

The hand at her rear lifted away and pulled her in at her waist, guiding Ketna across the room. Xerxes found a chair in the room, sitting down in it, he pulled Ketna onto his lap. As they settled, a server that had clearly been awaiting Xerxes' arrival placed a serving plate on the small table at the side of the chair. On it was a bottle of top shelf whiskey and 2 glasses with a set of whiskey stones each in them. They then poured the two glasses and went about their business. Xerxes picked up one, passing it to Ketna, before claiming the other for himself. Ketna didn't care for Alcohol, but it's not like she could get drunk on one glass, or even the whole bottle, so she put up with sipping at the liquid to play the part.

The man continued to study Ketna across the way, looking her over while he downed the remnants of his glass.

"Y'sure that's a woman Xerxes? Looks more like a femboy on hormones- Not that I'm judgin' but like it ain't my thing-"

"And you look like a Bitch but I don't go out and say it." Ketna brought the glass to her lips then gave a dramatic pause as though she 'realized' what she said. "Oops." She shrugged then took a sip of the glass.

Xerxes finished swallowing the glass he had knocked back like a shot, then laughed heartily at Ketna's retort.

The man froze, there was a certain sense that something in him snapped, likely due to how Ketna spoke to him and the fact that Xerxes laughed with her, and he was trying very hard to show he wasn't shaken.

"Xerxes? You call this classy?" He gestured at Ketna while keeping eye contact with Xerxes. "Mouth on her doesn't sound classy to me." he took a swig of his drink, something about the act made Ketna think he was doing it to mask his irritation.

"That's on account'a her mouth got'a different kinda class." Xerxes gave a smarmy grin.

Ketna stiffened at the statement.

Goddamnit  
God _fucking_ damnit

She knew exactly where this was going to lead.

Xerxes wrapped a hand around the side of Ketna's head, bringing the claw of his thumb to her lips, tracing over her bottom lip as an emphasis to what he was about to say.

"Think y'could make a real nice demonstration of exactly the kinda mouth y'got fer my Pals here."

And there it was. She wasn't surprised but that didn't stop her from being annoyed.

His thumb shifted down her lips to tilt her chin up as he looked down at her.

"Well? Howaboutit, Doll." Xerxes finished off his words by a quick tapping of his teeth together, a subtle nip at the air. The same fucking thing he did when he tried to offer her up to a bunch of idiots at the manor.

Ketna held a look of irritation for only a moment then softened her face, and smiled.

"Sure thing, Babe." Her admission of compliance was uncharastically sweet, delivered with a smooth confidence as she pulled away from his lap.

For a split second she could have sworn she saw Xerxes hold a look of concern, but his proud appearance held as she made her way down to his crotch.

The last dick she had sucked since the first time she was given a dubiously consented Crash Course in the art, had been R'Vindr's, but she had done little else in the field since then. Though this was yet again another dubiously consented act of fellatio, she didn't feel compromised like she had the last time. Maybe it was because she already knew what to expect, or how personable their engagements had been shifting, but she felt much more in control now than she had the first time been forced to do this. It made the thoughts that the only reason she was able to make this look convincing at all was because of the instruction Xerxes had given her that evening, more tolerable.

In the spirit of the act of appearing an escort, she took it upon herself to approach things with more flare. When her fingers found the tab of the zipper, she took it between her teeth and slid it down to open him up. The hat likely hid the act from other angles but it should have been obvious by her hands free from the fly how exactly she unzipped him. Then it dawned on her that her hat was probably going to obscure Xerxes' view, an unintentional, but welcome point of control in her favor.

Recalling she had lipstick and she could do something with that, she left a kiss on his pelvic plating just above his dick before mouthing her way down the shaft toward the head, where she finally drew him into her mouth. In a reprise that was slightly different from the first time, Ketna voluntarily pulled his dick in further down her throat, careful not to react when it grazed the back of her throat. She didn't deep throat him for long, only long enough to leave a ring of lipstick around the base of his dick before she pulled back. The act was met with Xerxes' hand on the back of her head.

From there she pulled back, and returned to the motions she was familiar with, sucking at and playing with the head with her tongue, using a hand to grip the shaft and apply consistent, firm strokes. She alternated as needed, following the moans Xerxes made in response.

All the while, Xerxes' hand on her head felt unusually affectionate, but for all she knew, it could be his taking advantage of the new features that were typically not exposed to throw her off. The claw of his thumb was idly tracing over the top of her ear and the claws on his hand made strokes down her neck and across the back of her head depending on their placement. While she got nothing out of his dick in her mouth, the claws against her neck were a whole nother story.

In the midst of her work, she repeated something that also had occurred that night. The hand that faced away from the audience she discreetly slipped her hand below between his legs, drawing her fingers into the lips he tried to hide. Ketna felt him shift the moment her fingers touched his lips, but he was in no position to tell her to stop as that would call attention to it. He did begin to dig his claws into the back of her head and neck, but she ignored it.

Outside she worked his head with her tongue and inside she grazed fingers against the inner passage, gently and slowly so's not to make noticeable movement. She wasn't going to send him on a bender like she did last time, she only wanted to tease, to remind him. Everyone else would see yet another submissive woman Xerxes brought to service him, but Xerxes would be reminded it wasn't what it seemed, and that's all that mattered. The shock of the internal stimulation in this setting seemed to be enough to set him off, as she felt him push down at the back of her head as he groaned out in his climax.

Ketna forced her head back against his grip, preventing herself from being forced into deep throating his dick again. Having no desire to get cum on her either, she kept her mouth on his dick as he came, while continuing to apply pressure with her mouth as she did so, lending to Xerxes moans drifting from forceful to strained. Eventually she relaxed her jaw, permitting him to ease from the stimulus. At the same time she slowly slid her hand from between his legs, careful to give no indication she had been teasing him from inside.

Amidst the jeers she heard the voice of the one that had annoyed her earlier.

"Now that you're done with that dick, you gonna take care of mine? Need to make an assessment for myself."

Ketna could hear the sneer in his voice.

She could ignore him, tell him no in a colorful way, but she was in a position to make a very different kind of statement. Upon catching Xerxes' gaze she held up a finger, attempting to give a 'one moment' gesture, then stood to her feet. Wordlessly she strode across the room with a cool smile and delicately folded arms.

As she got in close, he opened his mouth to speak but it was caught short by Ketna grabbing him full on by the jaw and forcefully kissing him on the mouth. His body stiffened in surprise at the aggressive yank but seemed to relent to her closeness. That was, until she shifted her hold to the back of his head and forced the contents she held in her mouth into the mouth of the man she held fast to her.

His eye flung wide open while he attempted to pull away but her grip was stronger than he anticipated leaving him unable to pull away until she released him. Ketna didn't want to hold him too long or too hard, that might get him and others suspicious, only just long enough to get a sizable amount of cum passed into his mouth.

The man began to spit and retch as soon as he was released, too disgusted and shocked to retaliate as Ketna walked away from him.

Around her Ketna heard a scattered murmurings of "Holy Fuck" and "Did she just-" but Xerxes' roar of laughter drowned out any other exact phrase that could be made out. Not that she really needed to know what anyone was saying, she suspected it was more of the same.

"See, wha'd I tell yah. Classy." Xerxes' voice boomed across the room, he sounded almost proud.

Xerxes was still chortling from the display when Ketna returned to his seat. As soon as she was in arm's reach, he wrapped his hand around her waist and yanked her in fast. The moment she was close his voice dropped and his expression gained a certain kind of intensity and the hand that rested on the small of her back dug its claws in enough to make a point. Ketna already had an idea of what he was about to address.

"Two words, is all it takes fer me t'ruin this. Don't fuckin' push it."

Xerxes was trying to establish his control over the situation again, it was almost cute when detached from everything else. Ketna altered her body posture to one that appeared as though she was fawning over him, resting a knee on his thigh and using it to lift herself enough to rest her arms at either of his shoulders, and look down into his face.

"Oh don't be a bitch, you knew what you were getting into." She spoke low as she chided him sweetly.

Xerxes held a strained, incredulous half smile. For all she could tell, the way she responded was not what he was expecting. But slowly his feature smoothed into the usual casually smug expression he wore.


End file.
